Truth or Dare: iCary style
by iluvcatz
Summary: A game show called Truth or Dare. MY FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own iCarly OR Victorious OR Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, Jerry, Noah, Victoria… anyway ANYONE who's name you read. Except 'Me'. **

Me: YEEEELOOO! And welcome to my new TV game show: Truth or dare: iCarly style. FIRST, let's introduce iCarly!

Carly: Hey!

Freddie: Hola!

Spencer: I'M SPENCER!

Gibby: Gibbah!

Sam: I'm just here for the after-snacks.

Freddie: Whatever, Sam.

Sam: HEY! Don't 'whatever' ME!

*Sam and Freddie arguing*

Me: SHUT UP!

*Everyone's silent*

Gibby: I'm friend with a live duck!

Me: No one cares...

Gibby: Hurtful…

Sam: In THAT case, I like this chick!

Me: ANYWAYS, this is like an introduction. In order to PLAY truth or dare, I'm gonna need YOU guys; yeah, that's right. My audience. To SEND me some 'truth or dares'. Got it? Alright. Bye!

Sam: THAT'S ALL I CAME HERE FOR!

Me: Just remember the after-snacks. As SOON as we're DONE you'll get to eat doughnuts!

Sam: I can wait…

Me: OK! GOOD! Anyway, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Victorious, or ANY of the names you read. Except 'Me'.**

Me: Hi! Since I was bored, and I didn't really wanna wait for reviews. I asked some of my friends for truth or dares. So... Here comes iCARLY!

Carly: Hello, peoples!

Sam: FRIED CHICKEN!

Freddie: Ocho! (_A/N In Spanish, 'Ocho' means 8 ;)!'_

Gibby: Hi.

Spencer: *:(* I set stuff on fire...

Me: I know, Spence it's OK...

Sam: Let's just get this thing over with...

Me: Fine... Alright! Here's the FIRST DARE by my BFF Laura for Carly!

Carly: Yay!

Me: Ohhhhh... TRUST me. You won't say 'yay' after you hear the dare.

Carly: What...?

Me: You have to...

Carly: WHAT?

Me: YOU HAVE TO KISS GIBBY ON THE LIPS!

*Carly looks over to Gibby*

Gibby: BOOM!

Carly: *screams* ARE KIDDING ME!

Me: Nope. Oh, and by the way, every way out of here is locked so... yeah.

Carly: Ugh... fine... *leans in and kisses Gibby for 1 second*

Me: Well... I guess that's better than nothing...

Carly: That WAS nothing. If I was forced to kiss SHANE I would kiss him for 1 MILLION seconds!

Me: Whatevs. This next one is a QUESTION for Sam.

Sam: Oh, goody...

Freddie: Shut up, Sam...

Sam: Hey, you better watch it, Benson. Before I SUFFOCATE you!

*Sam and Freddie arguing*

Me: While me, Carls, Gib, and Spence try to settle this argument, please enjoy Me, Cars, Gib, and Spence trying to settle an argument between Sam and Freddie.

*a half hour later*

Me: Gah! Alright! Now that we FINALLY settled this argument, the question for Sam is:_ Sam, would you rather lick a hobo's butt, or Freddie's TONGUE? _

Sam: Oh my GOSH! You guys make it so HARD!

Spencer: Answer the q. Sam.

Sam: I WILL!

Spencer: You big bully...

Sam: Uhhh... I guess... *silently* Freddie's tongue...

Everyone: WHAT!

Me: Well, OK. I guess first shoulda told ya... Danielle, that's the name of the girl that sent the question via mouth, added a little side dare to the q...

Seddie: What side dare?

Me: Sam, you have to do what you picked...

Seddie: WHAT!

Me: Do it, or I'll tase you BOTH.

Sam: Okay...

*Sam and Freddie lean in and make out for a half hour*

Me: You guys! DON'T!

*Freddie's about to take Sam's clothes off*

Freddie: WHY!

Me: Kids are watching!

Sam: Ohhhh... Then can we go in the supply closet?

Me: ...Sure, help yourselves.

Freddie: Gracias!

*They go in the supply closet and Sam starts moaning*

Me: *chuckles* Well, it looks like THEY'RE having fun!

Carly: Looks LIKE it.

Me: Alright! Now... this dare is for Gibby and Spencer.

Spibby: FINALLY!

Me: OK. My sister dared you two to dress up like Indian ballet dancers, and do the hula on top of the supply closet. WHICH let me remind you, is VERY shaky cause Sam and Freddie are-

*Sam screams*

Sam: Freddie!

Freddie: I love you you sexy demon!

Me:- well, pretty much having... ya know.

Gibby: I'm up for a challenge!

*They do it but fall down 'cause of Sam and Freddie*

Me: Well, that's all for today! Next time, we'll have special guest stars! Remember to review! Yes, I MIGHT'VE done this episode WITHOUT you guys, but this time if I don't get at LEAST 5 reviews by Tuesday, I'm gonna do the same thing I did today. So PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!


End file.
